you were the universe
by noktah
Summary: seven/mc — Cinta duduk diam di dalam hatimu.


**disclaimer:** mystic messenger adalah milik cheritz. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.  
 **notes:** udah lama ga nulis fanfic indo jadi canggung begini. hai semuanya.

* * *

 **you were the universe**

* * *

Cinta duduk diam di dalam hatimu.

Dan di balik tengkorak, melewati lorong saraf dan detak jantung pelan, ia berbisik: _jangan lupa untuk bersabar._

Jadi kau duduk diam di kursi seperti cintamu, mengobservasi pria yang menyembunyikan identitas di balik angka. Mengetik secepat bintang jatuh sambil menggumamkan istilah alien di dalam kubikel transparan yang ia bangun di pojok ruang. Camilannya tak tersentuh dan sodanya sudah lama hangat. Kau sudah mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa makan, seperti yang ia biasa katakan di ruang virtual, tapi ia sehening gua kesepian, dan kau pun ikut menggemakan sunyinya.

 _Sabarlah_ , eja mantramu, yang ditutur setiap jam, menumpuk di gunung doa. _Bersabarlah untuknya._

* * *

Kau mengisahkan cerita cinta pertamamu, mengkamuflasekan diri sebagai seorang putri dengan renda eksesif di bajunya dan momen hangat yang bikin hati meleleh. Kata-kata cinta pertamamu semanis larik pertama fajar di kulit dan kau sempat tertawa sebentar mengingat baris-baris yang begitu gombal.

Apalah remaja yang kerap mengkonsumsi kisah romansa abadi? Isi otaknya cuma berpegangan tangan dan menggapai ide bahwa kau bisa bertahan dan mencinta selamanya.

Tidak.

Perasaanmu tenggelam ke dasar seiring waktu mengalir.

Kau mengakhiri kisahmu dengan sang putri tersandung lagi ke cinta sederhana lainnya, pada pseudo-astronom yang memimpikan sepasang matahari dan bulan diikatkan oleh benang konstelasi.

Netra Seven masih terfiksasi di monitor.

"Seven," kau memulai, setengah pada buku puisi yang terbentang di meja, setengah pada bidang punggungnya yang melengkung layaknya sabit di atas atap, "apakah nanti kau akan pergi dari orbitku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

* * *

Badanmu nyatanya mengawang di ruang hampa, tapi toh tak menghentikan ceracaumu yang tak guna.

* * *

Seven melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan melirikmu, yang masih menunggu di tempat yang sama. Kepalamu terbaring di atas buku koleksi puisi yang kaubeli dua hari lalu, dan ia menatapmu seakan kata-kata lembut tapi berduri yang tertinta di dalam memanjat keluar dan membentuk mahkota di kepalamu. Planet-planet pengitar bintang maha agung di tata surya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" omel Seven, ditambah dengan embusan napas panjang. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah tunggu aku. Kenapa kamu tidak dengar aku?" Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya penuh rasa frustrasi. "Ya Tuhan..."

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Bukan waktu yang tak lazim untuk terjaga. Bahkan kota belum tertidur; masih dihiasi lampu neon dan gumam pelan mesin mobil. Tapi, ya, memang jam sebelas malam bisa dikategorikan sebagai waktu yang tak baik untuk tidur sehat.

"Kau bilang aku tak mendengarmu," balasmu. "Tapi kau juga tidak mendengarku tadi."

Seven mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Makanya," katamu, tapi tak memilih untuk lanjut menyalahkannya. Kau menjauhkan bukumu dari wajah dan berdiri sambil mengikat kuda rambutmu. "Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"PhD Pepper-nya masih ada kok," kata Seven, menggoyangkan botolnya kanan kiri. "Tidak usah mubazir."

Kau menyambar botolnya dari tangannya dan pergi sebentar untuk menaruhnya di kulkas. Di seberang dapur, Seven sudah siap menyembur, tapi batang hidungmu muncul dan kau menginterupsinya dengan: "Soda lebih baik disajikan dingin."

* * *

Desis teko mengisi relung malam dan ruang di antara impitan emosi dan rahasia.

Cukup keras untuk memberi distraksi sementara di dalam remang api kompor dan rusuk-rusuk yang makin sesak.

* * *

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini," tutur Seven saat melihat tanganmu meletakkan cangkir yang kaubeli sendiri setelah secara eksplisit kau disuruh untuk tak menyentuh barang Rika. Isinya kopi ditambah satu kubus gula, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Seven membenci kopi terlalu pahit atau terlalu manis. Tangan Seven mengapung di atas cangkir, merasakan uap hangat membentur dinding telapaknya.

"Kalau kau memang bersikeras ingin terjaga," ucapmu, melebarkan selimut cadangan dari lemari Rika, yang aromanya tengik dan penuh nostalgia, lalu memudarkan segalanya dengan parfum milikmu, "setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan ini padamu. Oke?"

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala, ya?" komentar Seven, terdengar seperti sebuah pengingat untuk diri sendiri.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," balasmu, menaruh selimut itu di sekeliling leher Seven, tak melewatkan getar di kulit Seven ketika jarimu tak sengaja menyapu tengkuknya. Seven menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangmu dan kau balas memandangnya. Kau hanya memberinya senyum kecil, ingin mengusap semua garis kerutan di wajahnya, walaupun pada akhirnya kau memberinya salut. "Selamat bekerja Pelindung Keadilan 707! Semoga kau bisa istirahat tenang malam ini."

Seven menggumamkan ketidakjelasan diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Dan kalau kau tiba-tiba menggambar garis pembatas, asal tahu saja, aku akan melewatinya sesuka hatiku."

"Pergi tidur _sana_ ," perintahnya, seperempat malu, tiga perempat frustrasi, dan kau membiarkan sejumput tawa lepas dari tenggorokanmu, meninggalkannya dengan kalimat _oh, ya, aku benar-benar suka sama kamu_.

* * *

Dan sebelum imaji bintang-bintang menarik kelopakmu turun, kau berdoa agar esok hari Seven dapat tertawa sampai ruang hampa pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk melawan kodrat dan menggemakannya agar seluruh sisi semesta dapat mendengar, lalu ikut mencintainya bersamamu.

* * *

 _I will love you when you are a still day.  
_ _I will love you when you are a hurricane._

 **(clementine von radics)**


End file.
